Photograph
by ImSoCooliPissIceCubes
Summary: Based on Ed Sheeran's "Photograph". Season 12.


Arizona was enjoying a rare weekend off and pulling out boxes from the closet she just shoved stuff in. She had been at her new apartment for almost 2 months and had yet to tackle the mountain of boxes she had in this closet. Most of them were random knick knacks she had gathered over the years, but some were pictures of her family from years past.

Sofia was in Miami for a week, staying with her Abuelo, getting positively spoiled, she was sure. It felt weird not having Sofia this weekend. That was the arangement she had with Callie. She would get Sofia on the weekends and Wendnesday evenings. It wasn't the best arrangement in her opinion. She wanted Sofia all of the time. She wanted her free time to be filled with her daughters laughter, the millions of questions only a 3 year old could ask. The way her marriage came crumbling down, she would regret forever, but what she regrets the most is the way it has changed her daughter. When Mark died, Sofia was just a baby. She didn't have the memories of what it was like to have 3 parents, but to have her Mama and Mommy not living in the same house and being all together? That was hard on the poor kid. She had a span of being absolutely defiant. Wouldn't do anything her Mothers said, would sulk and be off in her own little world. Both she and Callie were both very concerned about this new behavior, that from then on, they planned what they dubbed "Family Day". The 3 of them would just spend the whole day together.

Today was supposed to be that day, but Carlos was going to be out of the country for about 3 months and he wanted to spend time with his granddaughter before he left, so that's why Family Day was cancelled and Arizona found herself bored in her new apartment, about to attack the box closet.

2 hours into the endeavor, Arizona comes upon a box that doesn't look familiar. It had a postal mark from Maryland, so obviously from her Mother. Opening the top, tears spring to her eyes. On top of the pile were her brothers dog tags, from when he was stationed in Iraq. She doesn't talk about her brother much, but she misses him more and more everyday. He would've been an extraordinary Uncle to Sofia. Placing the dog tags to the side, she starts digging through the box some more. She found pictures of her from her childhood, a shirt she stole from Tim right before he was deployed, and what she found towards the bottom made her stop dead in her tracks.

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_  
 _But it's the only thing that I know_  
 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_  
 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

Picking up the picture, she can't help the tears that fall down her cheek. It's of her and Callie, on their 3rd date. Callie surprised her with a picnic in the park. She had all the food, a bottle of wine and a blanket to make it a memorable date. It was honestly the best date Arizona had ever been on. They talked, ate and drank the bottle of wine the whole night. They laid down on the blanket and cuddled close together and did some star gazing. Callie was very knowledgeable of the constellations and Arizona everything that came out of her beautiful mouth.

 _We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _And time's forever frozen still_

God, how she missed that woman. It's been 6 months since the divorce was final and she still wasn't over it. She loved that woman more than anything and hated to see the marriage come to an end. She had finally come to terms with it, but it didn't mean she liked it. She loathed the fact that she had hurt Callie so much that divorce seemed like the best option for them. She knows it takes 2 to make a marriage work or for one to end, but she also realized her major part in it all. She verbally abused her wife after the amputation, she ignored her, she didn't acknowledge Sofia for months after it happened and to top it off, she cheated on her wife with a visiting Doctor. That was the one thing she would regret for the rest of her life.

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

When she told her parents that her and Callie were getting a divorce, to say her Mother was heartbroken was an understatement. Her Mother adored Callie as if she gave birth to her. They bonded over their love of cooking. They were always emailing each other recipes to try out and Callie actually showed Barbara how to cook her famous Chicken Picatta. That day, her Mothers smile couldn't be slapped off her face.

Looking at the picture of the 2 of them, laying on the blanket and smiling with no troubles in the world was heartbreaking. She couldn't forget all the good times they had. The love that was always there. She could never look at another woman the way she looked at Callie. Callie was the love her life and she would always be.

 _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_  
 _And it's the only thing that I know, know_  
 _I swear it will get easier,_  
 _Remember that with every piece of you_  
 _Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _Hm, we keep this love in this photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts were never broken_  
 _And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_  
 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_

The first time she heard about Callie going on a date after the divorce, she went straight home and cried herself to sleep. She had no right to be angry. They were no longer together, Callie could go out with whoever she wanted, but it still hurt. Callie was supposed to be her forever. They made vows. Then that train of thought was derailed when she remembered she broke those sacred vows when she cheated on her. Even the thought of what she did still made her stomach churn and bile rise in the back of her throat.

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _That's okay baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_  
 _Wait for me to come home_

Arizona, still looking at the picture, grabbed her necklace she was wearing. It was a locket her Mother had given her when she was a teenager. She still had the heart necklace she and Callie got each other when they were just dating for Valentines, but hadn't worn in it awhile. Memories of their relationship flashing through her mind at a rapid pace.

 _You can fit me_  
 _Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_  
 _Next to your heartbeat where I should be_  
 _Keep it deep within your soul_

 _And if you hurt me_  
 _Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_  
 _Inside these pages you just hold me_  
 _And I won't ever let you go_

Wiping her face of the tears that escaped, Arizona set the picture to the side. There was no way she was going to put it away again. Feeling bold, she gets up from her position on the floor and grabs her cell phone to text Callie. She knows Callie is off too because they were supposed to be with Sofia today.

 **Hey Callie. I know we were supposed to spend the day with Sofia, but since she's in Miami, I was wondering if you still wanted to get together and have dinner. Maybe a drink afterwards? - Arizona**

Arizona was nervous. This would be the first time they would spend any time together, just the 2 of them. Everyone knew that she was not over the strikingly gorgeous Latina. Even Callie knew it. To be honest, Arizona would never be over her. If there were any chance of Arizona being with Callie again, she was going to prove that she could trust her again. It really is true that you never know what you have until it's gone, and Arizona has realized that with a harshful reality.

 **Sure. I was just doing some cleaning. Do you want to come over and I'll cook? - Callie**

 **Yeah, we can do that. I'll bring the wine I know you enjoy. - Arizona**

The blonde bolted from her place and started getting ready. She knows it isn't a date, but she can't help the buttlerflies that erupt in her stomach at the thought of having dinner with her ex wife. On a whim, she grabs the picture of the 2 of them and stuffs it in the back pocket of her jeans. Maybe this is a good way to start bridging the gap between them. Maybe, just maybe... this could be the frest start she has been dreaming of for so long.

 _ **A/N Just a little one shot based on the Ed Sheeran Song "Photograph"... I love the song and thought it fit Calzona's situation pretty well. That said, Happy Grey's Day! Wonder what our ladies will be getting into this season? *Cough each other cough***_


End file.
